<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ships Are For Sailing by 2MusicLover2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853951">Ships Are For Sailing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2MusicLover2/pseuds/2MusicLover2'>2MusicLover2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Everyone is nice, Everyone lives, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, not a drop of angst, pure fluff, slight crack, we don’t do angst here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2MusicLover2/pseuds/2MusicLover2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Destiel high school AU without any angst whatsoever because I need to write something happy.</p>
<p>This probably will remain ongoing and never end for a while. Maybe forever. I’m just gonna keep adding on more fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you read this, keep in mind that I started it when I was 13, which was a while ago. I’m picking it back up again though, cuz I need some more fluff in my life, so in a few chapters there might be a sudden change in writing, but whatever.</p>
<p>Anyways, enjoy this tooth-rotting fluff!<br/>-2MusicLover2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie Bradbury was not looking forward to starting the school year at Sioux Falls High. She got enough attention when she moved into the quaint little town and she didn't want the extra attention that came with being the new kid. Normally, she chose bigger towns where students were less likely to notice her, but she moved into Sioux Falls at the end of August and had liked it there. When she found out that school would be starting, she figured she should probably go.</p>
<p>All too soon, the alarm on Charlie's phone went off, signaling for her to get up so she could start her first day at the school.</p>
<p>"It's too early for this." She groaned, sitting up and glancing at the clock which read 6:00am.</p>
<p>Slowly, the redhead got up and trudged through her apartment, getting ready so she could leave. She was out the door at 5 minutes to 7 and she got in her beloved yellow car. As soon as the car turned on, "Walking on Sunshine" started blasting through the speakers and Charlie danced along in her seat as she drove to the school. She parked in an empty space and just as she was about to get out, a black, Chevy Impala parked in the space next to her and two boys got out. The one that was driving looked about Charlie's age and his light brown hair was spiked up. He adjusted his leather jacket on himself before putting his hand on the younger boy's shoulder and steering them towards the high school. Charlie smiled at the affection the older boy showed for the younger one and then she headed into the office to get her schedule.</p>
<p>"Hi there! How may I help you?" The cheery old woman at the front desk asked Charlie as she stepped through the doorway.</p>
<p>"I'm Charlie Bradbury. I'm new here and I haven't gotten my schedule yet." She replied, smiling just as widely as the receptionist.</p>
<p>"Ah, yes. Dean mentioned seeing you on his way in. He's in talking to the principle, Mr. Shurley, at the moment. How about I print off your schedule and then see if he wants to show you around?" The woman asked. Charlie thought about it for a second. There was no harm in having someone show her around the school. Not to mention this is the longest she's ever stayed in one city already and it would be nice to have some friends while she was there.</p>
<p>"Sure!" Charlie finally said. The woman went to her computer and clicked a few things before the printer whirred to life and soon Charlie was being handed her schedule. She looked over it while she waited for this Dean guy to come and give her a tour of the school. Eventually, a door on the side of the office was opened and laughter floated through it before the boy in the leather coat that Charlie had seen earlier walked out. He smiled at Charlie and strode over to stand next to her.</p>
<p>"So are you that new chick everyone has been talking about?" He asked, winking at her.</p>
<p>"Um... I guess." Charlie replied, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable. Why did all of the guys have to flirt with her? Was it not obvious that she didn't swing that way?</p>
<p>"Come on, lemme show you around." Dean said, grabbing her arm and leading her into the hallway. The bell signaling the start of first period rung and the few stragglers left in the hallways quickly left into their classrooms.</p>
<p>"Uh... just a heads up: I'm a lesbian." Charlie stated when she felt Dean's hand slide down from her elbow into her own hand.</p>
<p>"That's cool, I still want to be friends. It doesn't really matter to me who you like, I'm bi." Dean replied not letting go of her hand and dragging her along through the hallways. Finally, they stopped in front of a set of swinging doors through which the smell of food drifted and Charlie was surprised that it actually smelled really good. "This is my favorite place in the entire building: the kitchen."</p>
<p>"It smells amazing, which is surprising. I've never actually had decent school food before. It all tasted like cardboard to me."</p>
<p>"Then prepare to have that changed." Dean said and he pushed the doors open revealing several cooks running about cooking several different meals from scratch. Dean picked up two plates and he put a little bit of everything on each plate before handing one to Charlie and grabbing silverware for each of them.</p>
<p>"This is amazing!" Charlie exclaimed through a mouthful of spaghetti.</p>
<p>"I know right! If I could, I would spend all day in here, but unfortunately I can't. We're lucky we can be in here for the tour, but if Mom catches us just know we're getting thrown out."</p>
<p>"Your mom is here?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. She runs the kitchen with help from her best friend and my aunt, Ellen."</p>
<p>"Is it nice having your family work here?"</p>
<p>"Hell no! They're always so nosy it's hard to have a private life. Although at least I'm not Cass."</p>
<p>"Who's Cass?"</p>
<p>"My best friend. His dad is the principle but nobody knows that other than me and our families and now you. He and his siblings go by their grandma's maiden name here so people don't find out that they're the principles kids."</p>
<p>"Why don't they want people to know?"</p>
<p>"Privacy? Show of favoritism? I honestly don't know, it's just always been that way." Dean shrugged and took Charlie's plate, putting the dishes in a sink to be washed before grabbing a paper plate with a slice of pie that someone had left out. "Where do you want to go next?"</p>
<p>"Hm... I kinda wanna meet this Cass guy now. Could we do that?" Charlie asked. When Dean had mentioned Cass she noticed there was a certain sparkle in his eyes. She already shipped them and she hadn't even met one of them!</p>
<p>"Yeah! I'll send him a text to tell him to meet us in the library in 5 minutes." Dean smiled, pulling out his phone and starting to text Cass. It wasn't long before Charlie and Dean were sitting in a couple of armchairs at the back of the library, waiting for Cass who had replied saying he'd be there. "Cass! Over here!" Dean whisper-yelled when a boy with dark hair and startling blue eyes walked through the door and looked around. He smiled and jogged over to them then he tried to push Dean over so they could share the seat. Dean just kept pushing back against him saying something about "personal space".</p>
<p>"Fine." Castiel replied when Dean said that, then he just went behind the chair and tilted it forward so Dean fell out and he jumped over the back of the chair, sitting down before Dean could even get off the floor.</p>
<p>"Ugh. Way to put the ass in Cass." Dean mumbled.</p>
<p>"I heard that! I am a celestial being!" Castiel smirked at Dean.</p>
<p>"Just because we call Chuck God doesn't mean you're an angel." Dean grumbled, sitting on the arm of the chair.</p>
<p>"Well I ain't Jesus, so I must be an angel. Not to mention I am named after the Angel of Thursday." Castiel laughed.</p>
<p>"Well, alrighty then, Angel." Dean rolled his eyes. Charlie was just sitting in her chair, laughing at the entire exchange. Now that she has witnessed Dean and Castiel interacting with each other, she can't not ship them.</p>
<p>"So, is this Charlie? I'm Castiel Novak." Castiel finally said, looking at the redhead who was still giggling.</p>
<p>"Yeah! Good to meet you Cass! By the way, Dean told me about who your father is." Charlie said, causing Cass to turn and playfully smack Dean in the chest with the back of his hand.</p>
<p>"Why'd you tell her?" Cass said, trying to act angry even though he was grinning.</p>
<p>"Sorry man! It just kinda slipped out!" Dean grinned back.</p>
<p>"Okay then, since my best friend is an assbutt, I'm Castiel Shurley. Nice to meet you." Castiel said.</p>
<p>"Assbutt?" Charlie asked through laughter.</p>
<p>"Yeah, he first called his brother, Michael, that a while ago and then that's what he called his brother, Lucifer, and after that, it just kinda became his favorite insult." Dean rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"You have a brother named Lucifer?" Charlie asked.</p>
<p>"My siblings and I are all named after angels. Lucifer actually isn't that bad, but he does live up to his name at times." Castiel said.</p>
<p>"Like when he kept trying to get my brother, Sammy, to let him 'possess' him, whatever that means." Dean added.</p>
<p>"Well, I mean, Michael wanted to 'possess' you, so obviously it wasn't just a freak Satan thing." Castiel said.</p>
<p>"Um... okay. So... how many siblings do you guys have?" Charlie questioned.</p>
<p>"Too many. There's Michael who's 25, then Lucifer who's 24, Raphael is 22, and Gabriel and Balthazar are 21, then Uriel is 19, I'm 17, Anna is 16, Hannah is 14, Hester and Naomi are 9, then Samandriel, who we call Alfie, is 5. So that means I have... 11 siblings. My parents need to learn what birth control is." Castiel listed.</p>
<p>"Wow. What about you, Dean?" Charlie asked.</p>
<p>"I'm 17, I'm the oldest. My little brother, Sammy, is 14 and Adam is 11." Dean said. "Do you have any siblings?"</p>
<p>"Nope. It's just me." Charlie replied, her expression becoming sad.</p>
<p>"Oh. Hey, you should come to The Roadhouse after school with us!" Dean said, trying to change the subject.</p>
<p>"Yeah! It'll be so much fun!" Cass added.</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan then!" Charlie said, her face brightening.</p>
<p>The rest of the day was spent with the three teens sitting in the library, talking and laughing. At lunch time they went to the cafeteria to get some food just to go back into the library and hang out some more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don’t Trust Lucifer With Your Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dean! Cass! Where have you been? No one could find you all day!" A voice called as Dean, Castiel, and Charlie walked out of the school together at the end of the day.</p>
<p>"Heya Sammy! Sorry, I was showing Charlie here around the school and then we ended up meeting Cass in the library and that's where we've been all day." Dean said as they walked up to the scrawny boy with long brown hair who was standing next to the Impala with four other kids.</p>
<p>"Whatever, jerk. Let's just go pick up Adam so we can get to The Roadhouse. Kevin and Jess are riding with us." Sam replied, getting into the backseat of the Impala and motioning for the Asian boy and the blonde girl to get in with him.</p>
<p>"Okay, bitch." Dean said before he turned to Charlie. "Do you know where to go?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I saw it on the way into town when I first moved here." Charlie said.</p>
<p>"I have to go pick up my younger siblings so it will take me a little longer to get to The Roadhouse." Cass said.</p>
<p>"Okay. I'll just wait in my car until one of you get there." Charlie said.</p>
<p>"Awesome. See you in a bit!" Dean said before he got into the Impala.</p>
<p>"See you! Anna, Hannah, let's go!" Cass called his two sisters before he went off to get in his own car and drove off.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Charlie to get to The Roadhouse so she just sat in her car listening to her favorite songs as she waited for Dean or Cass to arrive. Dean got there first and they were just about to walk in when Castiel arrived and children came flooding out of his old Mustang, six of them including Cass. Then, they all walked into The Roadhouse together which was instantly filled with the noise of kids talking about their first day of school. Charlie, Dean, and Cass all sat at a booth together and it wasn't long before a man with a mullet came up to their table and sat down the the booth next to Charlie.</p>
<p>"So, how was your first day as Seniors?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Well, we didn't actually go to class, we just sat in the library all day talking, so pretty great." Dean answered.</p>
<p>"Ooh, what do you think Chuck will say about that?" The man said, laughing a little.</p>
<p>"Dad won't care because we got excused from class to show Charlie around the school." Cass said.</p>
<p>"No, I got excused from class to show Charlie around the school. I just texted you and asked you to join me." Dean smirked at his friend.</p>
<p>"Eh. I'll just tell Dad that you found me and decided to hold me as a prisoner in the library. He'll believe me." Cass shrugged.</p>
<p>"Um... guys. Just one question. Who is this man sitting next to me?" Charlie asked, looking back and forth between Dean and Cass.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. Charlie, this is my cousin, Ash. Ash this is my friend Charlie. Ash is a waiter here although he's not very good at it. The only reason he hasn't been fired is because his mom is the owner of this place." Dean said.</p>
<p>"At your service m'lady." Ash said, tipping his head towards Charlie.</p>
<p>"Not interested." Charlie said.</p>
<p>"Okay then." Ash said.</p>
<p>"So, Ash. Is there something you need to ask us?" Dean hinted.</p>
<p>"Uh... not that I know of, no." Ash replied.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? Something about food, maybe?" Cass looked at Ash expectantly as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Nope. Nothing." Ash said.</p>
<p>"Ugh. Ash! We need to order our food!" Dean said, seemingly frustrated with his cousin, although he was laughing.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah!" Ash said, bolting up out of the booth. "Hey, Lucifer! Come take everyone's orders!" Ash shouted.</p>
<p>"Why can't you do it?" Someone called back in a whiny voice.</p>
<p>"Because I'm on break right now!" Ash shouted.</p>
<p>"Ugh! Fine!" The voice called back. Then, a bored-looking man with blonde hair walked out of the back room and came up to where Ash was standing next to Dean, Cass, and Charlie's booth. He smacked Ash on the back of the head before turning to the three teenagers. "What would you ass clowns like?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Aw, come on, Luci! Why you gotta be so rude?" Dean said, grinning.</p>
<p>"Because I was up all night last night and I've been working since 4am, that's why." Lucifer replied, clearly unamused.</p>
<p>"Oh. I thought it was just 'cause, y'know, you're Satan." Dean laughed and Lucifer shot him a bitchface to rival Sam's.</p>
<p>"Don't even start with me, or I will personally torture your soul when you arrive in hell. Now what do you want?"</p>
<p>"Ahh! There's the Luci we all know and love!" Dean smirked and Castiel smacked him upside the head as Lucifer glared at them.</p>
<p>"Dean and I will have the usual. Charlie, what do you want?" Cass said.</p>
<p>"Um.. I'll have a cheeseburger with a strawberry milkshake, please." Charlie said.</p>
<p>"Okay. Coming right up." Lucifer said before turning in their order and going to get the orders from other tables.</p>
<p>"Really, Dean. You've known Lucifer all your life and yet you still insist on antagonizing him like that." Cass rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Of course. Because I've known him all my life and I know that the threats he makes are all empty." Dean smiled.</p>
<p>"True." Cass said then Lucifer came back with their food.</p>
<p>"Enjoy your food. I made it myself." Lucifer smiled devilishly (even though that's technically how he always smiles because, well, Lucifer) and handed Charlie her strawberry milkshake and cheeseburger, Dean his bacon cheeseburger and chocolate milkshake, and Cass his two cheeseburgers and chocolate milkshake, then he set a basket of fries between Dean and Cass for them to share.</p>
<p>"Um... should I be scared to eat my food, because I am." Charlie said, looking at her cheeseburger as if it was about to attack her or just melt into grey goo.</p>
<p>"Oh, no. You have no reason to worry. It's my lovely younger brother and his boyfriend who need to worry. Just don't eat the fries and you'll be fine. I would never do anything to your food." Lucifer said so only Charlie could hear.</p>
<p>"Oh. Okay!" Charlie said, then she thought over what he said. "Wait, they're dating?" She whispered.</p>
<p>"No, but they should be." Lucifer whispered back.</p>
<p>"I know right?" Charlie fangirled quietly, glad to find someone who agreed. Lucifer only smiled at the three of them before he turned and walked off again.</p>
<p>Dean glanced at Cass then inspected his burger before he took a bite. Cass waited a few minutes to make sure Dean didn't die and when he didn't, Cass took a bite of his own burger. The three teenagers continued eating their burgers and drinking their milkshakes in silence until Dean and Castiel remembered they had fries. They each took a handful and stuffed them into their mouths, only to cough and splutter, spitting the fries out onto their plates.</p>
<p>"Lucifer! What the hell did you do to my fries, you ass?" Castiel shouted at his brother. Dean was gulping down his milkshake, trying to get rid of the taste.</p>
<p>"I didn't do anything, my dear little Cassie." Lucifer smirked from behind the bar.</p>
<p>"Then why did my fries taste like dog shit?" Dean demanded.</p>
<p>"It doesn't taste like dog shit, Dean. Don't you remember what that tastes like? It's not this." Cass said.</p>
<p>"How do you know what dog shit tastes like?" Charlie asked through laughter.</p>
<p>"Lucifer and Gabriel." Cass and Dean said at the same time.</p>
<p>"I didn't put dog shit in your fries if that's what you think. You should know by now that I never repeat something." Lucifer chuckled.</p>
<p>"Then what did you do?" Cass questioned, still grimacing from the taste that refused to leave his mouth.</p>
<p>"How long ago did I start working here?" Lucifer asked.</p>
<p>"About 7 years ago, but what does that have to do with anything?" Castiel replied.</p>
<p>"Because when I started working here, I found some fries that had been expired for a year so I put them away for a time like this. You just ate 8 year old fries." Lucifer grinned.</p>
<p>"Ew." Dean gagged. "Remind me to never again trust Lucifer with my food."</p>
<p>"I thought you already knew that." Castiel said.</p>
<p>"Shut up." Dean groaned and looked back at his half-eaten bacon cheeseburger. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.</p>
<p>After that, Dean and Castiel sat making idle chat with Charlie as she finished her food. Dean didn't even bother to get a slice of pie, which made Ellen come over and start frantically checking his temperature to make sure he wasn't sick. They just explained what happened with Lucifer and the fries and Ellen mumbled something under her breath before she scolded Lucifer and made him clean the entire diner until it was spotless. Charlie left soon after that so Dean and Cass took their siblings home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Night at the Shurley’s (or Novak’s, it’s the same thing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean walked to Cass' house as soon as he got home from The Roadhouse. It only took half a minute as it was right next door to his house. The only reason Dean and Castiel didn't drive to school together was because Castiel had so many siblings and Sam<strong> (I typed Sam but it changed to Adam, who I had forgotten about just like everyone else does. At least my phone remembers XD)</strong> always had friends come over after school.</p>
<p>"Honey, I'm home!" Dean shouted as he walked through the front door of the Shurley house. As soon as the door shut, he was greeted by 12 people running into the room and jumping on him, causing everyone to fall to the floor in a huge pile. "Alright, alright. You're crushing me here people! You just saw me a little bit ago!"</p>
<p>"I didn't! I haven't seen you since yesterday, Deano! Gabriel shouted.</p>
<p>"Neither have I!" Michael also shouted.</p>
<p>"Well I haven't seen him in two days!" Uriel screamed, trying to beat his family in this little game.</p>
<p>"You have too! You just saw him this morning! I haven't seen him in five days!" Raphael yelled.</p>
<p>"Oh come on! He's my best friend! Stop trying to steal him!" Castiel screamed.</p>
<p>"How about you all stop yelling and get off of me before you suffocate me to death!" Dean screeched.</p>
<p>"Sorry!" Everyone said as they got off of Dean and the floor.</p>
<p>"So how was your first day as a Senior?" Castiel's mother, Becky, asked Dean.</p>
<p>"Good. I met the new girl, Charlie, and showed her around the school. She's really nice and I think we'll be good friends." Dean said.</p>
<p>"Ooh! Deanie's got himself a girlfriend!" Gabriel teased.</p>
<p>"One, I don't like her that way, and B, even if I did she's gay so..." Dean said.</p>
<p>"Plus he's saving himself for Cass." Michael mumbled. "Right, Dean?" He said louder so Dean could hear him.</p>
<p>"What?" Dean asked.</p>
<p>"Just say right." Anna said.</p>
<p>"Um, right." Dean said. He turned to Castiel who was blushing furiously as he had heard what Michael said. "What did I just agree to?"</p>
<p>"Um, uh, um... I'll tell you later." Cass blushed even more.</p>
<p>"Okay, man." Dean said, confused by his best friend's unusual behavior.</p>
<p>"Come on kids, stop embarrassing Cass." Chuck said. "Go clean your rooms, and don't even try telling me that you already did because I know for a fact that you didn't."</p>
<p>"Yes, Dad." Everyone groaned as they headed off to their rooms. Dean followed Cass up to his room and flopped onto his bed.</p>
<p>"So what did I agree to down there?" Dean asked when he heard Cass close the door and sit on the bed next to him.</p>
<p>"I'd rather not say it." Cass said.</p>
<p>"You can tell me anything, Cass." Dean said, sitting up and looking at Cass. He reached out and grabbed Cass' hand, rubbing the back of it soothingly with his thumb.</p>
<p>"Michael said you wouldn't date Charlie if she was straight because... um... youwantedtodateme." Cass said.</p>
<p>"That again? They need to get new hobbies other than wishing we were together." Dean rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"I agree." Cass said, relieved by Dean's reaction. Normally Dean would go on a rant about how even though both he and Cass were perfectly comfortable dating guys and have dated guys before, that didn't mean they should date each other.</p>
<p>"You know, one of these days we should pretend we are dating just to see how everyone would react." Dean laughed, picturing his and Cass' families' faces as they screamed in happiness.</p>
<p>It took Castiel a moment to recover from what Dean had just said. "They'd probably throw a party." He said once he could speak again.</p>
<p>"Probably." Dean grinned. "Hey, let's play some Call of Duty: Zombies!"</p>
<p>"Okay!" Castiel said excitedly before he grabbed two xBox controllers and turned the console on.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Lucifer stood just outside of Castiel’s bedroom door, about to burst in, when he heard Dean shouting.</p>
<p>"Shit, Cass! I'm coming!"</p>
<p><em>Wait, what?</em> Lucifer thought. <em>When did they get together... and why am I just standing here listening to them do the frickle frackle?</em></p>
<p>Lucifer quickly started knocking on the door and was immediately greeted with Cass shouting for him to come in. <em>They're decent right? I mean, Cassie wouldn't tell me to come in if they weren't </em>decent, he thought.</p>
<p>The scene he saw was definitely not what he was expecting. Dean and Cass were standing in the middle of the room with xBox controllers in their hands, playing Call of Duty: Zombies. Cassie's character was surrounded by about 20 zombies as he laid on the ground dying. Dean was frantically pushing buttons trying to save him, but it wasn't doing much good. The game ended about 10 seconds later and showed they had made it to round 42.</p>
<p>"Dammit, Cass! I told you not to leave that room!" Dean said.</p>
<p>"Sorry!" Cassie replied, then he remembered Lucifer was there. "What do you need, Luci?"</p>
<p>"Mom says you guys need to come downstairs and set the table for dinner." Lucifer answered</p>
<p>"Okay." Dean and Cassie said at the same time, causing Lucifer to internally squeal because <em>they would be so cute together and I need Destiel to be canon!</em></p>
<p>Lucifer followed them downstairs and sat at the bar while they set the table for 14 people. Surprisingly, they didn't break anything, even though they were being idiots and pushing each other around the kitchen as they carried things. It didn't take them long and once they were done they sat on either side of me at the bar, waiting for Becky  and Michael to finish cooking.</p>
<p>"So how was cleaning the entire Roadhouse?" Cassie asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, was poisoning us with your nasty ass fries worth it?" Dean questioned.</p>
<p>"Hell yes. Any chance I get to see you not eating pie is definitely worth it." Lucifer answered smugly.</p>
<p>"Wait, you got Dean Winchester to go to The Roadhouse and not eat pie?" Becky asked. Michael dropped the spoon he was using to stir the spaghetti and ran over to Dean, checking his temperature.</p>
<p>"He doesn't feel like he has a fever. Open your mouth." Michael said holding his finger out in front of Dean's face, causing Cass to start giggling like crazy.</p>
<p>"What? No!" Dean replied, trying to push Michael away from him, but it was no use.</p>
<p>"Who are you and what have you done with Dean?" Becky demanded.</p>
<p>"I can assure you I am Dean!" Dean said, finally managing to get Michael to release his face. "You would lose your appetite too if you had those fries Luci fed us."</p>
<p>"Luci, what did you do?" Michael asked, pretending to be exasperated.</p>
<p>"They were annoying me." Lucifer shrugged. "I may or may not have given them eight-year-old fries." Michael burst into laughter and Becky smacked Lucifer upside the head. "No need to do that! Ellen already did!"</p>
<p>"Good!" Becky said. "I can't believe you tried poisoning my OTP!"</p>
<p>"We're not dating!" Dean and Cass said at the same time.</p>
<p>"So? That's not gonna stop us from shipping you together, especially if you keep doing things like talking at the same time. It's just so cute!" Michael grinned and Dean and Cass looked at each other, blushed a deep shade of red, then looked away.</p>
<p>"Michael, Becky, and Luci! Stop embarrassing Dean and Castiel!" Chuck shouted from the living room where the rest of our family was.</p>
<p>"But Chuck! They're perfect for each other!" Becky yelled back, whining slightly.</p>
<p>"I can't deny that, but they must figure it out for themselves!" Chuck replied.</p>
<p>"You tell them to stop embarrassing us, yet you continue to embarrass us as you do it." Dean mumbled, somehow even redder than he was before. Cassie was just as red as Dean was and Lucifer thinks to himself that he would pay big money to know what was going on inside of their heads.</p>
<p>Just then Becky called everyone to the table for dinner. Dinner with the Shurley family is always interesting. Partially because there are so many of them but also because that's when they all share about their day. Alfie told everyone about how his class has a bunny named Harold as a pet and he might get to take it home for a weekend. Hester and Naomi both spent their turn complaining about how their class never follows the rules. Naomi muttered something about wishing she could brainwash them, which scared even Lucifer. Hannah talked about some drama that was going on with how some guy thought she was his girlfriend but she wasn't and no one could really follow the story. Anna joined a broadcasting club or something like that where she would have to record videos of people at school and students' home lives. Next was Castiel and Dean, because they rarely left each other's sides so their story for the day was always the same.</p>
<p>"My day started out pretty great. I got to school and made it to class on time, my first hour teacher is one I like, I even get to sit in between Jo and Dean, if he was in class. Speaking of Dean," Cass gave Dean a pointed look before he continued. "I was enjoying my class when this little shit-"</p>
<p>"Hey! You liked that and don't even deny it!" Dean cut Cass off.</p>
<p>"Don't interrupt me, assbutt!" Cass said. Dean just sighed before motioning for Cass to continue. "As I was saying. Everything was quite enjoyable and then I get a text from Dean telling me to go to the library."</p>
<p>"Can I finish the story? I want to finish the story." Dean said.</p>
<p>"Fine." Cass said, sounding angry even though he was grinning.</p>
<p>"Okay, so I went to the library with the new girl Charlie because she wanted to meet Cass after I mentioned him. I texted Cass to meet us there which he did, and that's where we spent the rest of the day. Other than when we went and got food real quick, but we went back to the library after that. Anyways, the takeaway of this story is that I had permission to skip school for the day to show Charlie around and help her get used to the place, but Cass didn't and yet he still skipped class, so he broke the rules." Dean said, a triumphant look on his face as he finished.</p>
<p>"That is not where I pictured this story to go." Gabriel laughed.</p>
<p>"Gabriel Shurley get your mind out of the gutter!" Becky snapped.</p>
<p>"How did you know that's where my mind went? Unless... Mother!" Gabriel replied, still laughing.</p>
<p>"Gabriel, do you want to be grounded?" Becky asked. Meanwhile, Dean and Castiel were both bright red and playing with their spaghetti, not looking up. They had clearly understood what Gabriel was implying. Everyone else, however, was trying to hide their snickers. Well, everyone other than Naomi, Hester, and Alfie who had no idea what was going on.</p>
<p>"You can't ground me, I'm 21 years old!" Gabriel said. Anna tried hiding her laughter by drinking some of her milk, but she just ended up spilling it all down her front.</p>
<p>"And yet you still live in my house." Becky replied, although by now she was laughing too.</p>
<p>"In Gabriel's defense, when I went to get Deano and Cassie to set the table, I heard Dean say something that immediately made my thoughts go bad places. Turns out they were just playing Call of Duty and Cass was being killed by zombies." Lucifer said and the whole table burst into laughter (except for Hester, Naomi, and Alfie because they were innocent and Dean and Castiel because they were blushing like crazy).</p>
<p>"Luce, that is the best story I have heard all day." Anna somehow managed to get out through her laughter.</p>
<p>"It's not that funny guys." Dean mumbled.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it really is." Gabriel laughed.</p>
<p>"I'm not hungry anymore. May I be excused?" Castiel asked and our laughter slowly stopped.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Cass and Dean, I didn't mean to upset you guys." Lucifer said, suddenly feeling guilty. That's right, Satan has can feel things too. Even guilt.</p>
<p>"That's fine, Luci. But may I please be excused?" Cass turned to Becky and Chuck.</p>
<p>"Of course, honey. Dean, if you want you can go too." Becky said.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Becky." Dean said and both Dean and Cass stood up, put their dishes in the dishwasher, and went back upstairs to Cassie's room.</p>
<p>"Well now I feel bad." Lucifer said once they were gone and his family just gave him a collective bitch face before they continued eating in silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this is where I left off when I first started writing it years ago. I plan on continuing, because I need fluff, but updates will be very slow and sporadic because I have soooo many works in progress at the moment.</p>
<p>Anyways, comments are loved, I reply to them all, and kudos are appreciated! Make sure to subscribe so you can be notified when the next chapter is up! I hope you enjoyed so far!<br/>-2MusicLover2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>